


he'll never love you (HNLY) - dreamnotfound.

by ILYJOKO



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILYJOKO/pseuds/ILYJOKO
Summary: talking until 3am, giving me that look again.how many days, how many nights till you realize he'll never love you like me?-highschool thingie because yeah nice B)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnoitssammyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoitssammyy/gifts).



clay removed his headphones from his head as he heard the familiar ringtone from his phone. _nick._ the two had been friends for years, and the nightly facetimes weren't unusual. the bond between them was something that people often mistook as a relationship, but was definitely far from that. absentmindedly, he accepted the call, his friends face filling the screen soon after. "whats up man?" 

"literally nothing, i was just seeing what you were doing later." clay spun his chair away from his desk, his eyes glancing over the walls, looking for the clock. _6:08pm._ the blond never had plans to go out (despite having all the friends he could ask for), but he always checked the times anyways. "not much, im assuming, you never go out." 

"whats your point to all this?" he huffed, propping his phone on his desk. "if its you asking me to go out with you and karl again, im not sure. last time you two were just gigging and flirting." clay of course had no problem if his friends were anything other than straight or cis, but he knew he wasnt anything but straight. 

there was a muffled sigh from the other end, "no, actually. karl said that alex said he met the _supposed_ new guy, and he invited him." as if the group could get any bigger, it was already a pretty big group of people with them, and clay didnt know if he could handle more than that, and if it were another guy, there may be some _more_ issues. 

"what time is it at...?" there was a small pause before nick went on pause along with a few shuffles. 

"alex said nine, is that fine, or is your mommy gonna say no?" there was a teasing tone, clay knew that he was joking though. he rolled his eyes as his friend came off of pause. 

"its fine, you know mom will say its fine as long as its just you, karl, and alex that i mention." the woman had always insisted in meeting people at least twice before he went out with them. it wasnt something he minded, at least she wasnt one of those parents who let their kid do whatever they wanted just because they were popular. "is there anything special that i need to wear? like where are we going. you never mention anything." 

"pizza place, and no, dont dress up, it would be weird." 

"shut the hell up and let me get ready." 

-

clay never really cared for his appearance. he thought he looked average, dirty blond hair, green eyes, and freckles, pretty common, right? all he wore were sweatpants, hoodies or shorts, so nothing special, so why did so many people want to be friends with him? 

"mom im going out with karl and alex." 

"nick too?" he replied with a short nod, turning to the door. "call me if you need anything, and if youre gonna be out late, be quiet when you get home, your sister has those silly tests tomorrow." 

"right, yeah. ill see you soon!" and with that, clay had closed the door behind him and he was standing in the street. it wasnt that bad out, for once. usually the florida weather was hot and humid, and a lot of the time, raining. at night, it cooled down, but not enough to wear a proper jacket though. clay was glad he brought a hoodie. the walks were also always short, but maybe he would take his time tonight. his friends could wait a little longer for him, he also wasnt too thrilled to meet this kid. 

the tall male was very social, and he made friends easily (which is probably why he had such a big friend group), he was just tired, he supposed. staying up late with his friends playing minecraft and other games such as jackbox had started to consume the boys life, leading to staying up well past midnight and many energy drinks consumed. 

as he neared the end of the street, he heard his friends laughs and screams (mostly alexs). clay smiled, he loved his friends a lot, especially these few that he was always with. nick had been quiet but loud at the same time, it didnt make sense, but it also did. karl didnt have a lot of friends, he was actually very quiet in school and around others, but when he was with friends, it was a different story. alex was aways the most outgoing. his wide, tooth-gapped smile had always made everyone happy, no matter who it was. he knew how to cheer anyone up and seemed to be friends with everyone, popular or not. 

a breeze blew over them as the blond appeared behind the boys, seemingly catching them off guard. "hey guys." he stated suddenly. there was a loud scream from the beanie-clad male, making the others laugh. 

"you asshole! fucking go to hell, nights ruined, not cool." the loud interactions were normal by now, and from the past two years of knowing alex, clay had grown used to hearing it almost every time they met up. 

taking a look around the group of boys (which now were all looking up at him) he spotted someone who he assumed was the new person. he was shorter than everyone there, but just barely. he only wore a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt, but at the same time, clay couldnt help but think he was the prettiest one there.

_boy, am i in for it now..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some friends hanging out, woo  
> i update a lot in the first few chapters cause when i have an idea for a book, i dont wanna lose it / i rlly like writing it so yeah ksbvjhbh

the night had been okay so far. the new boy had spoken next to nothing, and clay learned that his name was george. he had caught him staring a few times, but thought nothing of it. he so desperately wanted to ask why he hadnt spoken, but thought against it. maybe just interacting directly with him would be easier...?

"we should go back to someones house!" karl shouted as they stepped back outside, the cool air hitting them. the stuffy atmosphere from the pizza place had been overwhelming, though it was like that every friday night.

"why do you always wanna go to someones house, are you homeless?" nick asked, his eyebrows raised.

"no, i just like being 'round you!" nick coughed quietly, followed by looking down at his feet.

there was a quiet murmur from behind him, which at first clay thought he imagined, but realized it was george. "actually, i cant... i have to be home by a certain time since i just moved here." the brunette drifted off towards the end, looking down.

"same, same. my sister has stuff to do tomorrow and i cant be home too late."

there was a loud groan from alex, "you _cannot_ leave me with these two! all they do is talk and forget im even here!" it was true. the two males talked and talked about the stupidest things for hours sometimes, and if there were other people there, it was like nick and karl didnt know they existed. 

"well ill let you three figure it out, im heading thataway." the blond pointed to up the road, where it looked like george was facing too. 

they all parted ways, alex (reluctantly) trailing behind nick and karl, who were already forgetting him. 

"see you monday?" he muttered, for once he didnt know what to say, and he was quiet. 

-

the weekend came with lots of rain, which led to mud. lots, and lots of mud. it was something they were all used to, but they still hated it nonetheless. it got everywhere and it was extremely hard to get out, especially because white was a color that clay frequented.

today was one of those days where you want to do nothing but stay in bed, and thats what the tall male had in plan. of course, he didnt like doing that, but what else could he do? not wanting to risk getting mud everywhere was a good enough excuse for clay, and if something came up, his friends would have to figure it out themselves.

he hadnt logged into his computer in quite a while, and he guessed it would be one of his only options until later that day, but playing minecraft had begun to get boring for him lately. _'i woder what george does on days like this...'_ he pondered on the thought for a while. was there even days like this where george was from? was he in the same situation as him right now?

goddammit, why did george always have to be on his mind? he had only known the boy for a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy im dying i swear.  
> my writing isnt that good and im sorry- but yuh, i try my best. 
> 
> follow my socials;  
> twt: @ILYJOKO  
> insta; jokoswrld.png  
> spotify; jokoswrld
> 
> yuhhh if you know me from twitter, NO YOU DONT.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ee some interactions ig sjfjkefkjefekjf  
> ew im sorry im just tired-

george hated the rain plus everything that came with it. the mud, the wet, the cold, the humidity and the darkness, all of it. in brighton, it rained all the time, which usually lead to snow. sometimes it was to the point where they had to stay home from school. but in florida, had anyone even seen snow before? he couldnt see how because it was warm constantly. he definitely wasnt used to it, to put it simply.

after the cool night out on friday, he wished it were like that all the time, but in the week and a half that he had been living there, he figured that it may not ever feel like that in the day. all the clothes he had were made for cold weather, which is _not_ what florida was like, and he didnt know what he was supposed to wear in the days coming. 

did he have to dress nice? he was going to highschool for the first time, so maybe? _'how does the usa even work?'_ he wondered, letting out a sigh when he stared at his (still fairly messy) room. they had yet to get fully unpacked, and looking at the brown cardboard boxes had become boring to them. they were ready to feel normal again, at home. 

it was monday morning and somehow the sun was shining through the thick, grey cover of clouds, lifting his spirits ever so slightly. "maybe ill be fine in just a shirt." he thought out loud, grabbing a black t-shirt and throwing it on. he looked as boring as usual, in his head at least. 

he was a fairly attractive male, just quiet though. hopefully, that would change, although he had been like that his whole life. seeing the other kids so active and happy, hanging out with others and having stuff to do on the weekends. that wasnt george. he had always been soft and quiet, just trying his best to get his work done and move on in his days. wearing simple outfits so he would draw less attraction to people, but somehow he had managed to be roped into a friend group with a lot of popular people in the school being apart of it. 

maybe it was because he was new? _'whatever.'_ he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. it was about time for him to leave, and he wasnt too ecstatic. the only shoes he had at the moment were white, and white clothes and mud did not go well together, especially in high school. everyone could easily make fun of him the moment he set foot onto the property, what if that did happen? maybe because he was... friends (?) with alex, he would be alright. 

now his only worry was how he was going to get to school. he still hadnt figured out how he was supposed to get to school every day. he barely knew the area, barely how to even get to his house. 

the walk was actually pleasant, it hadnt gotten too hot in the morning, but he had a few run-ins with mud. he was broken out of thought when he heard a faint voice. 

"you used to rains like that?" and there he was, clay. walking with his hands in his pockets, he looked good. 

"yeah, just not as bad, where im from it rains a lot." 

"where are you from anyways?" george felt himself mentally freeze. would clay find it weird if he said he was from a completely different country? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know it, pls follow my socials :) <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahahhhhhhhhh hi twitter moots ....  
> im rlly sorry, im bad at dialogue because i dont talk much irl, and idk how it should sound or work or anything senklfje pls im sORRy

"clay, how does american school work?" george asked hesitantly, adjusting his bag straps to be more comfortable. he still wasnt aware of how he was supposed to speak to the male. it was still awkward to talk to others that didnt have an accent like him, or something remotely different, that is. 

"how am i supposed to describe it," clay replied with a shrug, "whatre schools like in the _big uk_?" he finished with a chuckle, the last two words emphasized with a shitty british accent. it was stupid, but alas, george laughed. he always laughed at stupid things. 

"youre stupid, really. dont ever do that again." there was more laughter from the two, george felt comfortable, he felt safe. they were nearing the school, and the brunette could feel himself fill up with dread. it felt like it coud crush him, the weight of nervousness drowned out the feeling of excitement as he saw the other students laughing with friends. _'i dont really have friends, do i?'_

the two had sat in comfortable silence for a while, until the blond looked down at george. "arent you old enough to drive? like- why dont you drive to school like most of the others?" more stupid questions, more obvious answers. 

"yeah i could drive if i wanted to, but im used to driving on the other side of the road." there was a nearly silent 'ohhh...' and it was back to silence. george was sure he was one of the shortest people there, except a few girls that stood surprisingly shorter than him. he also noticed how much he stood out, he looked boring compared to all the other people. grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt apparently something most people wore to school. how else was george supposed to dress? thats all he owned, really. at his old school, he wore uniforms, so he didnt really bother to buy nice clothes to wear out. 

"cmon, friends are waiting by the door for me, youre coming with us." the two friends didnt look like they were just waiting, it looked as if they were more so making out while waiting for them. clay must have caught on from georges hesitant expression, because he added, "yeah dont worry about it, thats a usual thing when they get any chance alone." 

george looked up to the taller male, "really, even at school?" the reply was a short nod. "great..." the last part was more to himself, as clay had started jogging towards the pair, who immediately split apart upon hearing the increasing footsteps. 

he stared at the three of them in front of him now, the two were pretty similar to georges height, but nonetheless, george was still short compared to everyone. 

he already loved it here. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dude you should comment, i like reading them and replying ffs >:(

alex snorted, trying to hold back laughter. based on the way that clay had been talking about george, it sounded like he was practically in love with the guy. "little clays in lovveeee!" he finally yelled, laughter spilling out. a few kids had started staring at them now from the other tables. a few girls turning and starting hushed conversations about who they thought it was.

clay put his head down briefly. "would you shut your damn mouth for once- im trying to eat," ignoring the laughs from their friends, he sat back up. "besides, george is coming over- so be quiet before i do something about it."

"ooh whatre you gonna do to me?" the raven-haired male's smile got even bigger, knowing that his friend got embarrassed from jokes like that. the hushed laughter from around the group eventually stopped when george finally found his way over. 

"do the same thing that caused you to get that tooth knocked out, except worse." there was a teasing tone in his voice, he hadnt been himself lately. not a lot of people had noticed how he had been acting the past few days, he was good at hiding things, and when something was wrong, he wasnt one to tell everyone. more like he told no one, not even nick.

the table had gone pretty close to silent by the time george had gotten there, which was interrupted when he sat down and immediately started talking. "i never knew alex had a tooth knocked out. anyways, whyre so many people looking at me, i dont like it." clay snorted, god did he have a _lot_ to get used to. 

"just wait until the girls start catching on that youre from the uk, theyll never give up," karl added in, leading to alex rambling again.

"youre totally hot, i understand why they wouldnt shut up!" george looked mildly uncomfortable, his gaze dropping to his food in front of him. george had no clue how to take compliments, especially from people he had just met. 

"why dont you get the tooth fixed?" the brunette commented, picking up his fork and messing with the food on his tray. "this is disgusting, by the way, how do you guys eat it all the time?" his face had a light smile, and clay could feel his heart warm at the sight. 

alex let out a small _hmpf_ before replying. "i thought it looked cool. i told nick that and he called me a cute little baby, _dumbass_..." no one was paying attention at that point, they were all trying to talk to george at once. 

"you going to the game tonight?" george looked up from swatting karls hand away, he was trying to steal a pepperoni off of his pizza. "please dont say that you dont know what i mean..." 

georges voice came out quiet, but you could hear the edges of a laugh forming. "what do you mean... im serious." clay groaned, slumping back in his chair, his head falling back. "nick has a big football game tonight or something! i dont know who hes playing cause i really dont care, but we always go, come with us!" george looked hesitant, and clay added quietly, "american football, idiot." 

"alright i guess, im not walking though, clay youre driving me." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayo, im just sayin that this book isn't going to be a short one lmfao.  
> uh- have a nice day ?

something about hearing "clay youre driving me." made clay happy. he liked hearing george say his name, he liked being around george. he had known him for not even a week, and he knew that they were (probably) going to be close. maybe its the fact that clay finally was able to talk about stuff that he liked without being teased, or having to explain everything to someone who didnt understand it. 

clay stood in front of the mirror, his hair messy, making it clear that he had fallen asleep after school. he didnt mind his hair being messy, he just hoped that he wouldn't give off a bad impression if he showed up with shorts and a hoodie. he was aware of the faint calls of his name from downstairs, and he knew that he was late. he was always late, especially when he was nervous. 

why was he nervous? there was nothing to worry about when he was with george. he was quiet, and clay could just talk and talk, george would listen. thats one of the main things that he liked in george. he always listened, no matter what it was about. sometimes he would catch george just looking at him with a smile on his face, and nodding along. that warmed the blonds heart. his small smile, his laugh, everything. he felt closer to the brunette than he did with anyone else, and that was saying a lot. 

was he really ready for the night if this was the effect george had on him? 

-

"let me stand under it." nick repeated for around the fiftieth time, george finally gave up, handing the umbrella to nick, and walked off with his other friends.

"hes so annoying sometimes, how can you possibly stand him for as long as you have?" clay shrugged, pretty much ignoring the question. george would just have to learn how to deal with it. he would also have to learn that living in florida meant you could never wear white shoes, it rains too much. he felt bad that he was acting this way, but at the same time, he didnt even know why. he only hoped that George hadn't noticed. 

"wait, nick- doesn't the game literally start in a few minutes? give me that back." the two started to wrestle for the umbrella before nick found his way to the field eventually. clay found himself staring at the boy beside him. there were a lot more details that he hadn't noticed before. his long eyelashes, fair skin, everything. he was pretty. 

he had never thought of a boy as pretty before, so why now? they had barely interacted other than the walk to school, lunch and the pizza place. pretty wasn't a word that clay would use to describe george, anyways. was there somehow a better word? why was he thinking like this, why did George have his effect on him this early on?

why couldn't he make it stop... 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if theres any typos, im not good with writing long things.  
> uh oweiowifweof sorry if theres any late updates! im in school :)
> 
> follow me on twitter; @ILYJOKO :) <3  
> follow me on spotify; jokoswrld  
> follow me on insta; @jokoswrld.png
> 
> sorry for so many plugs, i just want interaction :)  
> (im making a playlist for this now, but the songs will prolly be kinda all over the place cause im doing it over a few days yuh)


End file.
